


Only a Woman

by ThePreciousPurrsian



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman 2017 - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Antiope still lives, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't judge this work by its name, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family matters the most, Fluff, Humor, I'll add more tags and characters as the story goes on, Light Angst, Lots of love to Deimos, Love, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Mystery, Phoibe will live, Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Suspicions, This won't be a sappy love story, Trust Issues, War, Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers, a deimos and diana centered fic, alternative universe, expect the unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousPurrsian/pseuds/ThePreciousPurrsian
Summary: ..The daughter of Queen Hippolyta, Diana is raised on the hidden island of Themyscira, home to the Amazons, women warriors created by the Olympian gods to protect mankind.Haunted by the nightmares about Ares and accusing him to be responsible for the war in the world of Men, the naive princess risks her own life and leaves the island to locate and stop Ares for good, believing the world out there needs to be saved and that, only love can truly save the world. Not to forget, she is a full-fledged demigod unaware of her full potential.-Separated from his family as an infant by the Cult of Kosmos because of his blood, he was raised and tortured by the Cult, forced to fight or die.He's grown up now. A demigod, a warrior. Yet, behind this heroism is an aching pain from a lifetime of suffering. The humanity in Deimos has died long ago. What remains is a weapon. A glorious deadly weapon that even the cult can not control all the time...By a twist of fate, these two demigods, Deimos and Diana's ways cross one another. Where will the fate's hand guide them?.Read to find out...
Relationships: Deimos (Assassin's Creed)/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. An Endless War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this idea for a month and finally shared it here. Ohh, heaven knows I've put all my heart and love and effort for this one fanfic. annnd I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it myself! I'd be soooo happy to hear your thoughts!!  
> All the pictures I share on each chapter are my collage edits (unless if I give credit on a pic i use). My screencaps are from 'wonder woman 2017 and 1984' movies and 'assassin's creed odyssey cutscenes/pictures I take within the game via photomode'. Tbh, I used to dislike crossovers till Deimos and Diana came into my mind.  
> I loved them together so much that I decided to write this fanfic!

_._

_‘Once again, upon seeing his figure, people fall to their knees. It’s clear they’re begging for dear life but who cares?! Ares, the god of war, the son of Zeus and Hera, sways his flaming sword, ripping throats and throwing heads to the air. In the blink of an eye, countless women, children, old men and soldiers are slaughtered and all that remains now, is this heavily-armored god. Even the Men’s best warriors are out-matched in front of him. Cries of pain rises. Blood splashes everywhere. With his powers of strength and physicality, he causes great bloodshed and destruction wherever he goes._

_“You’re next..” he whispers before pointing his finger at her.’_

“Ares .. no!” Diana shouts loudly. Opening her eyes wide open, she finds herself in sitting positon on her bed. Another dream, another nightmare … This has been what her nights look like for the past 7 months now. All haunted by visions of Ares killing the innocent. _No, this can not go on forever_ , she thinks. Thanks to the rainstorm outside her chamber; probably no one heard her shouting.

Unable to go back to sleep, Diana opens the door to her balcony. The raindrops fall at her feet. The dark clouds, the thunder and the howling wind remind her of those bad dreams which have been stealing peace from her soul and leaving her no power to regain her composure.

“Another nightmare again?” comes a soft voice from behind. It’s Queen Hippolyta but Diana was too deep in thought to hear her mother coming.

A small smile paints Diana’s lips before turning to face her mother. “It’s like an endless war, mother. It is raging on and on and soon to reach the shores of our beloved island, Themyscira. It’s like the world is going to end.”

“You’re safe now, Diana.” The queen places her arm around her waist. “There is nothing to worry about. It’s just the rain and your curiosity of a dead god.”

“But mother.. I fear the world outside is in danger. I know something is not right. That maybe the god of war is ali-“

“Diana!” she cups her cheeks in her hands. “I assure you that everything is alright. You are the most precious thing in the world to me. If your nightmares are painful to you, then you should know they are twice painful to me. They are not meant to come true.“

“But Ares..”

Hippolyta’s gaze turns towards the stormy sky. Of course she knows that Ares is alive and can feel it in her bones. She can sense it. Sooner or later he’d come after her one and the only daughter. It is only a matter of time and place before his return. Sighing she says “Sometimes I think maybe I shouldn’t have told you the stories of creation of Men and tales of my battle days as bedtime stories.”

“But my curiosity was stronger.” Diana smiles. Her mother returns the smile. “And it made me start training in secrecy. Antiope trained me ten times harder than any other Amazonian. I am 20 and I have proven myself countless times. So, I am prepared.”

“Prepared for what?” after years, the thing that Hippolyta feared the most was coming to life.

“To act.” Her tone serious and her eyes speak of strictness. “We need to do something before it becomes too late. I feel it, mother. My gut feeling is that Ares is still alive and he’s spreading flames of war across the world. I know you’re feeling the same too. “

“No.”

“Isn’t that why we Amazons are created?! Men are slaughtered day by day. Ares turns them against one another.. You know this should not be happening. They are supposed to be fair and good. Strong and passionate.”

The queen inhales sharply but Diana doesn’t stop.

“You and I are created to influence men’s heart with love and to restore peace to the earth.”

“Diana we did it once but it did not last long. There is so much.. You don’t know. You do not understand mankind.” She crosses her arms.

“I understand enough, mother. It’s not their war. They can not fight for themselves. Not against the Ares!”

“They do NOT deserve our help.” The queen says loudly, now frowning in disagreement. Diana keeps her gaze on the floor. As the queen moves towards the door, she looks at her daughter over her shoulder. “And as your mother and queen, I forbid you from doing anything about it.”

Conversation ended just as Diana expected. It wasn’t the first time she and her mother had such an argue over Ares, Men and her nightmares. It happened almost every time she woke up from her bad dreams; panting, sweating, shaking and saying _Ares_.

Several hours pass and it’s dusk now. The heavy rain finally stops. Diana’s been through this feeling for 7 months. In despite of Queen Hippolyta making it clear about taking no action, she pushes herself up. Standing on her feet, she looks at her hands. _No, I can’t ignore the signs_. If there is one thing she would do at any cost, it was moving forward to find out the truth. If The Men are really in danger and need their help, that she would see and seek her mother’s help. And if The Men are living at peace, then she would just come back to Themyscira. _It is worth it_. _It is our sacred duty._

༺═──────────────═༻

Two other men enter the hall and join the rest. All wearing the same long black robs as always. Their faces are covered behind a mask; just like their names. Except for several members, the other members of the Cult must be unknown to each other and even to their most skilled warrior, _Deimos_. For years, this 20 year old boy has showed little interest in joining the cultists whenever it came to talking, for they have made a warrior, a weapon out of him not a wise political. He rarely speaks but when spoken to, each of them could quickly notice the pride, the ego and confident in his tone. Compared to other people at his age, he has achieved far more remarkable accomplishments for the cult than the rest. They don’t call him ‘The Chosen One’ for vain. Therefore the cult rarely sends word to him to join their meetings but when he receives one, he knows there will be a mission to accomplish. And today, it is one of those days.

Sitting in a corner, Deimos takes out his short sword, delicately clearing the sharp iron with a piece of cloth to keep himself busy. It simply sends other cultists a message; that I’m _busy_ _doing something_ and _not the one to mess with_. However, he sees everyone crystal clear through the reflection on his sword.

“The leader in Lokris.. doesn’t do as he’s told.” One of the cultists turns to speak.

“Can’t have him sending our elite gourds to their death.” Another voice declares.

“True. Last month he also refused to help and the war supplies we managed to get to Athens, ended up floating on the high seas.”

“If he’s been rebellious and doesn’t do what he’s been told.. I’m afraid we would have to get rid of him and send someone else to take the leadership in Lokris.” This cultist’s got a deep voice. Perhaps a warrior.

Deimos tilts his head a bit. His golden-brown eyes view everyone gathered beneath the sculpted serpent. _The Pyramidal Artifact_ shines weakly in the dark. _There seems to be a new mission_.

“But we have our great hero to take care of this.” Judging by the voice, it belongs to an old woman. Deimos knows her well. She has raised him.

Every head in the meeting turn towards Deimos who’s been sitting in the corner.

A male figure among the cultists takes one step forward. The others take one step back and open the way for him. He is the bulkiest of them all. “And soon to be..” he pauses for a moment. “Our _Champion_.” He smirks behind the mask.

Hearing the orders, Deimos knows they don’t need to repeat it twice. He sheathes his short sword and gets up. “And when you’re done swaying the leader, go to _Melos_. We have sent word to Drakios.” The voice belongs to Kleon, he could say. They have met countless times before. With his head held high, Deimos passes through the cultists and takes his leave without a word.

“Ah, my greatest champion will eliminate those who stand against us one by one before they even realize it.” The old female cultist says.


	2. Heart of an Amazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little by little, one travels far. - Tolkien  
> .  
> .  
> I'm working on chapter 3 and 4. And just to let you guys know, the next chapter will be full of Diana and Deimos scenes!

_._

Two guards are standing at The Great Tower’s gate. There’s no way Diana could skip pass them and enter the Tower.. unless if she manages to distract the guards somehow and lure their attention somewhere else. She looks around and quickly spots several clay pots near a house. Taking two large ones, she moves around to find the best place to drop the pots to get the guards’ attention. With a knee-length black cloak covering her face and body, she would sneak into the tower without being seen. No one would recognize she is queen Hippolyta’s beloved daughter.

She drops one of the pots near the stone stairs. The guards are quick to look. She throws the next pot as well.

“Probably just a cat.” One of the guards says.

“Let’s check.” The other one replies. Swiftly, the two women ran towards the stairs. The moment seems right for Diana. She gets the opportunity she was seeking. The princess steps into the great tower without making a noise.

‘ _The gods gave us many gifts. One day you’ll know them all.’_ She remembers what her mother told her years ago, when she was just a child. The flashbacks are still fresh.

“This great tower is where we keep them.” Diana tells herself.

Among all the gifts, there is _The_ _GodKiller_ that stands boldly different among the rest. The incredibly-forged Amazonian sword in its golden cradle. A durable weapon and sharpest of them all. ‘ _But only the fiercest among us could wield it.’_ Her mother’s words eco in the back of her head. It brings back memories.

Diana approaches the sword. Reaching the sword, she carefully takes it by the hilt. It’s light, fit for quick swirls and perfect to carry on the back. She shakes her head. _Am I doing the right thing?_

 _‘I pray it will never be called to arms… ‘_ she recalls her mother saying so. _‘And that is NOT you, Diana. You see, you’re safe. And there’s nothing you should concern yourself with.’_

“What if I fail ?!” she says looking down at the sword. But again, she also knows she shouldn’t be doubting herself.

“What if you succeed ?! you keep doubting yourself Diana.” comes a soft voice. It’s Antiope, the sister to her mother, Hippolyta. The Amazon’s General was leaning back to the wall on the right side when Diana spotted her sight. How could the princess not notice her presence?!

“Antiope..” Diana starts to explain but falls silent at Antiope’s smile.

“I knew you would come.” She steps closer. “You can not ignore the dreams that have been haunting you for a long time.”

“I can not.” Diana shakes her head.

“Neither do I.” Antiope takes the sword off of Diana’s hand. “ _The_ _Godkiller_.. Zeus knew that one day Ares might return to finish his mission. An endless war, where Mankind would finally destroy themselves and us with them. So, he left us this weapon. One powerful enough to kill a god.” She looks at her nephew. She wants to say ‘ _You are the weapon, not this sword’_ but the words are stuck at her throat.

“But mother thinks differently.”

“Hippolyta loves you as I love you, Diana. She’s trying to protect you but..” Antiope hands her the Godkiller. “This is the only way to truly protect you.”

Sighing she says “I have made up my mind, Antiope. Mother keeps telling me not to worry, to stay here and spend my days beside her at peace. But I can not agree with her. I am old enough to make my own choices, aren’t I ?! I can distinguish the right from the wrong. And deep inside, I know I am doing the right thing and therefore.. I am about to leave this island; even though my heart does _NOT_ want so. Ares must be stopped. I can NOT stay here while innocent lives are taken outside of Themyscira. I have to be strong.”

“You are stronger than you believe, Diana. You have greater powers than you know… but I’m not here to change your mind, child. I too believe that the time has come.” Antiope opens her arms and Diana embraces her tightly.

“Thank you Antiope, for always supporting me. Thank you for everything you have done for me.” All those days training at her side away from the queen’s eyes, being there for her like a close friend rather than a serious general she actually was. and encouraging her to follow her mind and heart to do what she thinks and feels right to do. How could she possibly forget about Antiope?!

Antiope nods in consent. “Come, there is something I must show you.”

Together they walk up stone stairs to the upper floor. The small area is lit by the dim moonlight. Antiope walks forward and takes a golden rope in her hands, offering it to Diana. “ _The Lasso of Truth. The Lariat of Hestia._ Take it.” She moves to the left and takes a shield hung up on the wall. “And _The Shield_.” Diana takes both. Securing the Lasso on her hip and taking the Shield and the Godkiller by the hand, they come down the stairs.

“And this _Armor_ set. Alongside the _Bracelets of Submission_.“ Antiope explains. It was said that these gauntlets were re-forged from the remains of Zeus’s Aegis shield by the hands of _Hephaestus_ , the god of fire and metalwork and crafts.

Diana wears the bracers. These pieces of the armor look like a jewelry worn around her wrist. “And I will use the armor in the times of battle and necessity.”

The Amazon’s general shows her agreement with a nod. “Diana, these are the legendary weapons of the Amazons. All gifted from the gods and bestowed with divine power and strength. Make sure you are worthy of them.”

“I will.”

“And to complete your Armor set, here is the last piece.” Antiope lowers her head and carefully takes off her own _Golden_ _Tiara_.

Diana refuses. “No, it is yours. I can’t take this one.” But regardless of her pleads, Antiope places the tiara on the girl’s head.

“There.” In General’s eyes, during the years, this little pure-hearted girl has grown into a strong fierce warrior under her training. _She is prepared_ , she thinks.

༺═──────────────═༻

The horses break into a gallop. All four feet leave the ground together. With Antiope by her side, Diana watches her home, her city. The sight gets smaller and smaller as every moment passes. Sadness takes over her, for she will miss her mother, her people, her home and friends, their breathtaking island and even her white mustang but she has to look forward. The fate is waiting for her.

At the dock, there’s a boat. This will carry her to the world out of Themyscira. She will sail alone. Diana carries her equipment and carefully puts it on the boat. It is at this moment when she and Antiope both hear the sound of horse hooves coming towards them. It is Queen Hippolyta with a company of several guards.

The mother and daughter’s gaze lock into each other for a minute. They are overcome by mix of emotions, strong feelings which are difficult to hide or escape. The Queen throws a brief look at her sister, Antiope, before her gaze turns back to her daughter again. Antiope stays where she is, allowing the mother and daughter to say farewells as they please. She gets off her horse.

“I’m going, Mother.” Diana speaks first, breaking the silence between them. “I can not stand by while innocent lives are lost. If no one else will defend the world from Ares, then I must. I have to go.”

“I know.” Hippolyta replies, walking forward to stand closer to her beloved daughter. She takes a deep breath. “Or at least I know I can not stop you. There’s so much.. so much you do not understand, child.”

“I understand enough, mother. This can only be Ares and I’m willing to fight for those who can not fight for themselves. Like you once did.”

“You do not know. You have no idea. Men are easily corrupted, Diana…”

“And Ares is behind that corruption. It is _our_ foreordinance to stop the God of War. As an Amazonian, this is my duty.”

 _No, I should not tell her the truth about herself. The more she knows, the sooner Ares will find her._ Hippolyta thinks for a moment before finding her voice to speak again. “You know that if you choose to leave..” she pauses and tears form in her eyes, causing to see her daughter’s face blurry. “You may never return.” Her voice is unsteadily, exposing the depth of her grief.

“Who will I be if I stay ?” Diana replies, drawing her eyebrows together.

Teardrops fall down Queen’s face as well as Diana’s. “You are taking greatest gifts of the Gods which were kept in the custody of the Amazons.” A weak smile paints Hippolyta’s lips. “Make sure you are worthy of them.”

“I will.”

A part of her wants to say _‘Oh, no. You are the weapon. You are the god killer not the Godkiller._ ’ But the words are stuck in her throat for the sake of Diana’s safety. The queen takes her daughter’s hands in hers, keeping her gaze only at her eyes. “Be careful in the world of Men, Diana. They do _NOT_ deserve you.” Several tears flow from Diana’s eyes as she tugs at her mother’s forearms _. It hurts to let go_.

“You have always been my greatest love.” She cups her daughter’s cheeks and kisses her on the forehead. Diana inhales her mother’s scent. Tears are still rolling down her cheeks.

“But today..” Hippolyta shakes her head. “You are my greatest sorrow.” Sadness is written all over her face.

The queen slowly lets go of her daughter and turns her back, unable to stand there any longer. Sobbing, she grabs the horse’s mane as for something to hold onto, to keep her strong. Diana turns her back as well and heads towards the boat. She’s fighting back the tears, trying her best not to shed anymore tears.

_May you cross a golden age in your life, my sweet Child._

The boat starts to sail these waters and distances from the dock. Diana watches as she parts ways with her mother, Antiope and the entire Themyscira. She hears her mother and Antiope talking for the last time before she gets too far to hear them clearly.

“It seems like I’m not the revered queen I should be.”

“You left me no choice, Hippolyta.”

“I am disobeyed, betrayed and hurt by my own sister..”

It’s all she hears before being carried too far away by the waves to hear them talking. Taking the row, she sits at the side of the boat. Hopefully the see is peaceful but Diana knows it may not be the same once she steps on the land. Surely, she’ll have to defeat hardships one after another if her nightmares and inner sense are meant to be true.


	3. World of Men, Unwritten Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my frist time writing a combat scene. Go easy on me, please :P  
> .  
> Before you read :  
> Yes, it was Iokaste, the mystic sage, who ordered Chrysis to abduct baby Alexios after his mother was convinced to leave him to the gods. It was her plan.  
> .  
> For now, all the things happening in my chapters belong to the time they know/heard nothing of Kassandra yet. So it is set before the start of the game. Even Deimos is not granted with Demigod's set and Damokles sword yet. That's why they said 'he's soon to be our champion'.  
> So, all of these are yet to happen still. Though, for Kass it'll take much longer for us to see her in the story.

_._

Two cultist guards walk in coordinated steps behind Deimos as they march towards the leader house. The house is guarded by about 20 soldiers. Shouldn’t be much of a fight for him to exterminate the leader of _Lokris_. Leader’s eyes catch the sight of him from the upper floor. Fear rises within him as Deimos throws him a glance and takes out his sword by the hilt. _He has spotted me_ , the leader thinks. He is coming for him and he knows it pretty well.

“It’s the dog of _Kosmos_ , came here to bite! Guards!” he orders his men to prepare for defend. The guards quickly line up in front of Deimos and his men; blocking their way into the leader’s house. Deimos looks at the guards with a sneer. A pity.

“Tut tut! 20 against 3. That’s unfair… for YOU!” he comments.

One of the guards shouts wrathfully and runs towards them, wielding his spear with power. Deimos swiftly unleashes a furious counterattack on his attacker. The man’s spear breaks in two and his head falls to the ground. The other guards begin to attack but their power is no match for _The Chosen One_ and his two elite guards. Soon they fall one by one until only the leader himself remains. That is when Deimos’ eyes catch a glimpse of the coward leader trying to escape. Suddenly, Deimos dashes across the road, he chases the leader like an eagle chases its bait and when the distant seems right, he throws his short sword at the man. It hits him on his back; a fatal blow and he falls to the ground near the shores. Blood covers the ground beneath him and blends with water; there was no way he could flee his death today. Deimos approaches the corpse. Gripping the blade, he twists it and pulls it free of the flesh with no effort. Another mission accomplished. His job was done here.

_‘Now, to Melos.’ He reminds himself._

༺═──────────────═༻

The dense fog slowly vanishes as the eruptive rocks and high volcanic mountains of an island come into the sight. Shifting, Diana stands on her feet and eyes around. Three islands can be seen. In the biggest island, there is smoke and a fortress far away. No, _these are not as green and rich as Themyscira was_. Taking the row, she guides the boat to the land. In hopes of locating and stopping Ares, she comes off the boat and steps on the shore. That’s when she hears a painful scream coming from beyond the hill. Without a second thought, the princess takes _godkiller,_ tosses the cloak away and follows the voice. What she finds beyond that hill, dumfounds her.

People are at each other’s throat! Killing one another. Ares has turned them against one another. A soldier is thrusting his spear into another soldier’s ribcage. A woman is on her knees while covering her ripped-out bloody throat with both hands. Another one is aiming to shoot another warrior with a wooden bow. There seems no sides of the war, it’s like everyone is fighting his own battle. The smell of sulfur, rotten bodies and wood ash mixing together, produce a disgusting smell in the air. There is one thing that gets Diana’s attention though. It’s _death_. Back in Themyscira she had never seen death with her own eyes, just heard it. She watches the female warrior as life slowly drains out of her, eyes unfocused and then body goes loose and hits the ground; trembling for a short time before it becomes numb and stops moving forever. _Is it what death looks like?! Is this what Ares has done to Mankind?!_

A man shouts at Diana’s back, “Aaarrrrghhh” she turns just in time only to find his blade is above his head; ready to come down on her. Pure hatred in his eyes. Swiftly, she holds up _godkiller_ , successfully parries the blow and kicks him in the face. Then man is already wounded when Diana comes closer to him. Her curious eyes study his face. _Probably in his mid 40s but there’s no sign of kindness in him_.

“I’m sorry but you are clearly under his control. I can help you get free. Where will I find Ares?” but her gracious action is only answered with a swirl of his sword. His intention was to attack her once more.

She strikes back with all her strength and ends his life with _godkiller_. This is the first time that she witnesses the violence and destruction that humans are capable of and the first time that she takes one's life. Still in a daze, she looks around her surroundings. Like what she saw in the man’s eyes, these people seem to have no regard for other people’s lives. So why on earth they would let her step out of here alive?!

As arrow is loosen in Diana’s direction. Her dark brown eyes watch as the arrow gets close. She is quick to back off. The arrow flies away and she spots the man who sent it. The archer shoots another arrow but this time Diana doesn’t watch it; using her bracelets she swiftly deflects the arrow that was directed to her at an angle where it won’t hit anyone else.

The archer’s mouth falls open. He is frightened at the sight he just saw and she can sense it too. She leaps into action. Skillfully, she dispatches warriors after warriors, leaving a trail of either uncautious or dead bodies behind her. For her, this is the first real battle as a warrior which proves that she can take care of herself in _the_ _corrupt world of Men_.

Soon after taking care of the archer, before she realizes, she finds herself in the middle of battle where four roads cross. There is no one else standing nearby. That’s when a horn blows loud and clear.

“The fiercest in the fight, impressive warrior, well done!!” a man shouts loudly on the stone wall of the fort, now clapping his hands looking at her direction.

Diana looks around herself, not sure if that gray-haired man is talking to her or someone else. _Is he talking to me?!_

“Yes you. ” He may have noticed her questioning gesture. “But we will finish this battle on a special battlefield. In the shadow of the volcano.” He moves his hand up as if he’s admiring her skills in the fight. Diana has no clue about what is happening. Yet, she listens carefully when he speaks again.

“Hurry!! Move to the _Typhon’s Revenge_ if you want to finish this battle! Take a boat.” he points his finger at the sea, where the peak of a volcanic mountain is covered in smoke rising from it. Diana turns around; yes it's the same island she’s seen before stepping onto this land. When she turns her head, the man was gone. 

"Typhon's Revenge?!" she would do anything in her power to stop the battles of _mankind_. She’s here for Ares. 

༺═──────────────═༻

She pets her lion on the head, digs her fingers gently in his brown mane to scratch the scalp. Iokaste watches as he bites down on a lamb meat she has thrown to the ground moments before. Excited to have a word with another cultist, she rises from her wooden chair and starts pacing back and forth.

“We could use someone with her talents… we could use her without the final battle. They don’t need to face off each other..” she is talking to herself when _Elpeanor_ joins her near the fortress wall.

“Deimos has just arrived. As we expected. I saw him at the dock near the gates.” He announces.

Iokaste nods in thanks, still pacing back and forth. The other cultist shakes his head.

“What is it?” he asks.

“You didn’t see her fighting, did you?”

“Whom? the last standing one in the battle? No, I didn’t. I went to check for Deimos’ arrival.”

Iokaste stops and leans back to a column. “She deflected arrows with bare hands! Such a mastery and talent there she showed fighting the rest of the warriors. It’s like she was under our generals' extreme trainings for years but she was never among us.“ Iokaste crosses her arms in front of her chest. “She defeated several impressive warriors easily and made it this far.”

Elpeanor’s brows rise in surprise. “Good .. then she will face off with our _chosen one_ soon.”

“hmmm. No that is not going to happen this time. If they fight, we may lose her.” She sits on the chair close to her lion. The lion starts to lick her fingertips and toes.

“But _the Ghost_ wants to test his skills for one more time before he is granted with _demigod armor set_ and _sword of_ _Damokles_. We can not do it otherwise. _The battle of 100 hands_ has been set. Drakios is told to provide a battle between him and the winner warrior, or warriors.” He replies, not daring to move closer to woman with a wild lion lay at her feet.

“I know. That’s the problem.” She says biting at her lower lip. And there is silence between them for a few minutes.

“But think of it, Iokaste..” Elpeanor explains as he starts to pace back and forth with his arms behind. “If she dies fighting Deimos, then .. she’s not as much worthy of a warrior as we assume her to be. However, if by a miracle she wins or gets to… let’s say disarm our… _hero_.. which is kind of impossible.. ” the merchant pauses for a second before speaking again. “Then we could use her at Cult’s service.”

“Don’t underestimate this girl. She is no ordinary warrior. You’re putting so much faith in Deimos like he is truly a Demigod, Elpeanor?!” she smirks. “By the gods! I hope you are not believing the lies we feed him because everyday could be his last day on earth.”

It gives the merchant a small chuckle. “Of course I am not. I wouldn’t be here if I did. “ he answers, tapping his fingers on the large table between them. He’s thinking. “But about this warrior you speak of ..”

“Remember Elpeanor. Let me say, Re-remember that it was _me_ who instructed _Chrysis_ to abduct that Spartan infant and raise him as her own.“ the woman stands up. “look at him now! Deimos! He’s a glorious weapon for _Kosmos_. You are wise enough not to doubt my plans. I am never wrong. Instead, stand with me. Let her be another offering for the Cult. We could _at least_ send her to do less important jobs as Deimos is always busy dealing with those important ones. Plus, she is so young. You should've seen her wide-eyed stare of a wonderstruck child at the dead bodies! It tells that it’s her first time being in a battle. She is so naïve, lost like a kitten.” Her _Pilgrim_ hood is covering half her face, making her look like more of a leader of Kosmos rather than a branch’s leader.

“Who am I to say no to _The God’s Breath_? [Iokaste’s epithet] but we better let them fight in the shadow of the volcano in the east. You know the _unwritten laws_ of the Cult.” he says lowering his head in respect.

The woman thinks for a moment before responding. _He’s right_. “One must prove himself if he is meant to have a place in the Cult. Hurry, we should take Deimos to the battlefield in Typhon’s Revenge. There’s no need to bring him here.” She says knowing that the female warrior is already on a boat to the special battlefield.

“He’s at the dock.” Elpeanor declares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hush, I've started a dangerous game. 🤫  
> By the way, in the middle of writing this chapter, I realized my word count was +2500. So I cut the whole chapter in two because I prefer short chapters  
> 


	4. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Deimos bringing out the best in Diana? I bet he has no idea!  
> .  
> .  
> So this is it.  
> A challenge for me, a good chapter for you :)  
> .  
> .  
> This chapter took me 2 weeks to finish, mainly because I edited it several times. But I'm happy with how it turned out since writing combat scenes is a biiiig challenge for me XD  
> (i was kinda afraid of writing this boss-fight chapter since day one, lol)  
> Hope you enjoy it and feedbacks are so much appreciated! I'd be glad to hear your thoughts ❤️  
> .  
> I was listening to Camila Cabello's "Crown" while writing this chapter. And it was Bastille's "World Gone Mad" for the previous chapter. I think I'll end up making a playlist in the end ;D

_._

It’s the same sulfur and burnt trees’ smell in the air when Diana comes off the boat. The weather is getting more sultry as the sun is rising up to the midday sky, making it difficult for a fighter to perform a good fight. It’s annoying but she doesn’t mind at all. There is blood from the battle dried on her hands and skirt and several drops spilled on her belly. Now her _golden armor_ isn’t so pleasant for Diana; she does NOT want blood. She is NOT here to paint the earth red. Looking ahead, she quickly spots the ruins of a building. From the whole building, there are only nine pillars left on its stone floor. It has to be what the old man said.

“I will stop the battle. It is up to me to protect this world from Ares. I will find him to end this war.” She tells herself, while walking toward the ruins.

Heavy footstep sounds echo in the air. Turning to the left, she finds a group of 6 people approaching her. Only one of them is a woman and she’s walking with her head down with a lion at her side; face concealed with a hood. Diana recognizes the face of gray-haired man; _it’s him_. The person who told her to come here to finish the battle and so she did. The other person, is an aged man with dark hair dressed in a simple blue tunic. Among them, there is also a young man with matted hair, carrying a short sword on his hip. He seems to be in the same age as her but with a fiery temper. Walking in sullen silence, he looks like a caged beast capable of ripping one to equal shreds in minutes. The two following them behind, are armored guards.

 _‘Be careful in the world of men, Diana.’_ She remembers her mother’s words as she watches them approaching her.

To her surprise, only the gray-haired man with the young warrior come very close to Diana. The others, even the guards, all take their distance off of her. They stay back. Young warrior’s fists are clenched angrily at his sides.

“Let the final battle begin!” the old man says, now moving to stand on a flat stone. “The two of you are going to face off each other but only one will be called _Champion_.” It’s only then that Diana realizes the whole battle was actually a contest thing. _A tournament for the warriors?!_

“What?!” she protests and shakes her head. _Fighting till death?!_ She can not believe the words she just heard. Because back in Themyscira, when holding a contest, her people always competed without hurting any competitors. _No, no_ this was not her intention at all. She has come here to slay god of war.

A sinister smile draws its way across the gray-haired man’s face before shouting “BEGIN!”

Diana’s attention quickly returns to the warrior standing ten steps farther before her. There he is standing tensely with a frown deeper than before, demonstrating an extremely war-like nature in one human being.

Staring each other down for a few seconds, he is the one to give it the start. He begins to walk with slow steps. Diana turns with him as he keeps her in a circle. Still the same look over his face. His unsheathed blade is drawing small circles in the air as he walks. Diana holds her sword up. Her eyes never blinking once. He could be attacking any moment.

Something is telling him she’s just one easy opponent to defeat. To overcome. _So weak_ , he thinks. Unlike the look of determination she’s giving him. Both follow each other’s slightest movements with keen eyes but it’s him who attacks first.

He snarls with anger; charging towards her, he swings his sword to bring it down on her side. The steel slices empty air, barely missing the edge of her golden armor as she sidesteps. It caught her off guard. _He’s too fast and strong_ , She thinks.

Again, he lashes out with another assault that comes on like a lightning. She swiftly blocks the blow with godkiller; For a moment their gazes meet above the crossed swords. He sees confusion mixed with stubbornness and persistence in her dark brown eyes. She watches his eyes burning with anger, pain and unpredictable wrath. With a growl, she rolls the swords over their heads. They part for a brief second before sparring again.

Far from the tensing battle between two young warriors, Iokaste and Elpeanor keep watching them both as they seem to be struggling to parry the blows. Yes. Keep fighting.

“I didn’t expect to see her in one piece after Drakios said begin.” Elpeanor says, looking surprised since the girl hasn’t give up yet. Iokaste was right, she is no ordinary warrior.

“Once the battle is over, go to her. Know her intentions of joining the battle of 100 hands. whatever it is, just accept it. Say we can shower her in _drachme_ , if that is what she’s after. If it is power that she wants, we guarantee it or anything, Elpeanor! Just talk to her. You’re a merchant and clearly better with words than I will ever be. Try to convince her to join us without trouble. This is your job to take.” Her eyes sparkling with pride. _The Ghost will be happy_ , she thinks, now smiling widely.

“I’ll try my best. What if she refuses? “

“I doubt it. She has a normal, quiet upbringing. Choose your words wisely and she will listen. However, we can take her to the Cult in a brute way if she refuses to come with us willingly.” Iokaste answers with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

The two keep fighting. Their powers matching each other and none of them can over power another. His palms are sweaty. He shrugs off her next strike, his expression never changing.

She’s panting. Her braid is almost undone. No, he’s NOT like any other warrior she’s trained or sparred with before.

His sword swishes through the air horizontally. She holds her breath and takes all her strength to block it. Again. One powerful blow followed by another more powerful blow. It’s getting too much for both of them to attack or parry the attacks they are receiving. The world disappears for them as they both focus on combat and the clang of metals fill the air in the battlefield. The fight is getting more and more intense.

Another trio of slashes force her to roll backwards. She screams, drawing her blade again, she dashes at her opponent with fury burning in her heart. Looking for an opening, her steel comes close enough to whip a breeze across the base of his neck. He looks up at her, hardly believing his eyes. He is clearly in a state of shock but manages to hide it well behind an angry face with his teeth grinding together.

Diana finds the moment right and kicks him in the stomach. It forces him several steps back and before he could decide what to do, with one powerful kick, she throws his sword aside. Speechless, Deimos is on his knees with no weapon is his hand. He looks up only to find the sharp tip of her sword pointed out at his face.

 _What is she waiting for?! She should’ve finished me._ He wonders, swallowing hard.

Two cultists share a look. “It’s time. Go.” Iokaste whispers into Elpeanor’s ear.

Breathing heavily and thinking it is over, for a moment Diana turns her head off of the opponent kneeling before her to the man and woman standing in the distance. Both are talking to one another but she can’t hear or understand any of their words.

Deimos hates it. He hates being weak. He clenches his fists angrily. He is not accustomed to fail, to lose. His knuckles are turning white against his own power. _I’m a_ _demigod. I have the blood of gods_ , he thinks. The whole greek world must tremble in fear and terror before him and she is NO exception. _I will show her! I will show them!_

Taking the opportunity, he lands a solid punch at her forearm. Her sword falls from her hands and she cries in pain. Deimos does not give her any time to dock out of his way or to leap into action as he picks up his own blade and swings it. The tip of his steel nicks her skin on the arm.

“Ahh!” She screams, falling backward.

“Deimos!!! “ Iokaste shouts loudly but he does not listen.

Deimos takes one step forward, causing Diana to draw back, to crawl back on her hands and feet on the ground. She looks frightened and Deimos loves it. It is her who is weak and weaponless on the ground now. Oh, how quickly he can turn the tables…

“YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! YOU’RE SHOWING MERCY!” Deimos shouts loudly while bringing his sword down at her. Diana blocks the blow using her bracelets.

“YOU EXPECT THE BATTLE TO BE FAIR!” he harshly raises his voice with each word that comes out of his mouth. He lands his blade once more but is blocked by her bracelets again. She’s barely able to parry the lethal blows with empty hands.

“DEIMOS! STOOOOP!!” Iokaste shouts loudly but her words fall deaf to The Chosen One’s ears.

“BUT A BATTLE WILL NEVER BE FAIR!!” he shouts loudly before landing one mighty final blow. Lowering her head in despair, she crosses her arms in front of her as the only thing that could possibly save her from this inevitable death, from failure. _Mother, Antiope, the Amazons.. this is it. There is no way out of here_ , she thinks but the moment the cutting edge of his sword touches the bracelets, they generate a powerful defensive barrier and – WHUMPF.

She opens her eyes. The attacker, her opponent is thrown twenty meters away from her and if he hadn’t moved his hand slightly, she would say he was dead. She looks down at her hands. Her bracers shine weakly before going back to normal.

 _‘You are stronger than you believe, Diana. You have greater powers than you know.’_ Antiope’s words keep repeating in her head over and over again.

The sound of footsteps break the line of thoughts in Diana’s head. The woman and her lion, two guards and the old man run toward their warrior who is lying on the ground. Is he alright? She meant no harm.

Iokaste looks at his broken form with utter contempt. He is bleeding from what looks like minor cuts on his exposed legs, arms and neck. He looks confused and from the slight spinning of his head, she could say he is off balance, feeling dizzy.

“Take him to the ship.” She says, shaking her head. Deimos looks up at her. “Off you go.” Iokaste orders him with a serious tone. Of course she is mad at him for disobeying her orders and she is going to bring it out to his face sometime soon, just not now. He is sure of it. Drakios suggests a hand for Deimos to rise but he rejects it harshly with the back of his hand. 

Diana reaches for the fresh wound on her arm. It hurts but hopefully it’s not that deep. She walks toward them. “I’m sorry..” she says with pure innocence in her voice, once standing close enough for them to hear her.

 _What?! Who the hell asks for her rival’s forgiveness when the rival almost had her killed?! She’s insane or She is smart and playing games for the patrons…_ Deimos thinks for a moment before swiping an arm across his forehead. He doesn’t even look at her. His pride and reputation is ruined and damaged more than his body and armor. He doesn’t need ‘I’m sorry’ s.

“Young warrior, may I have a word please?” Diana turns to the owner of the voice. It’s him, the old man dressed in simple blue tunic. It’s the first time someone is being respectful to her since she has walked into _the corrupt world of men_. She nods. He smiles and beckons her to follow him.

With a final look at her opponent, she whispers “I’m sorry..” again and turns on her heels to follow the old man to the shore.

Deimos watches as she turns her back and takes her leave. _She didn’t finish me off. Why?!_ He wonders but his mind can’t comprehend any answers. Whatever the reason is, he keeps every act of mercy ever given to him in his mind. There hadn’t been many.

“Remarkable, magnificent, breathtaking.” The old man says once they stand near a broken pillar. Diana says nothing.

“Where are you from?” he asks, being careful to choose his words wisely. He is here for information and to convince.

“Themyscira.”

“Themys- what?!” he asks in surprise. But Diana pays no attention. Instead she asks with a low voice, “who are you?” She’s got questions waiting to be answered too.

“I am Elpeanor of Kirrha.“ he lowers his head in a small act of curtsey. “And what shall we call you?”

“Diana.”

“Diana.. It isn’t everyday to come across a talented warrior.” He explains as he watches the calm sea. More like he’s searching for proper words to keep the conversation going. “You have proved yourself worthy today.” He throws a glance at Deimos and others for a moment before speaking again. “May I know the reason why you joined the battle of one hundred hands?” he finally asks, looking at her face.

“It was not my intention. “ she says without wasting a second.

“But there is a reason why you are wearing an armor here, right?” he raises a brow as if she is lying to him.

Catching his expression, she goes explaining. “I am here for Ares. The god of war is our responsibility. Only an amazon can defeat him. With this.“ she places her hand on godkiller.

This is the least thing Elpeanor was expecting. She’s running around to locate and stop Ares with a sword?! Clearly, she is so much into myths, well then, why not using it to invite her into the Cult? “An amazon on a noble quest! ah, I should’ve known.. I appreciate your good intentions Diana.. but why are you after the god of war?” the question sounds too ridiculous for him but he hides it well behind a fake-worried face.

“Once I find and destroy him, the war will end. The men will be freed from his influence and they will be good men again and the world will be better. It will end all the wars.”

“And where do you think you can find him?” he asks, placing his hand under his chin.

“In the war.” She replies with that serious tone of hers.

“The war??”

She nodes. “So, you are willing to join the war and destroy Ares.” He tells her.

“I am.”

“Well, the entire Greek world is at each other’s throats.” Diana’s mouth falls open. No, it is much worse than she thought it would be. “What rock have you been hiding under, exactly? ” Elpeanor draws his brows together because everyone knows the world is at war.

“Themyscira.”

“I see.” He says, inhaling deeply. _Someone was better at brainwashing her than we brainwashing Deimos_ , he thinks. “But it is not easy to find him. I’m afraid you will have to search anywhere in vain.”

“I am going to find him, no matter what. I’m sure.”

He smiles, shaking his head. Diana frowns. “What is it?” she asks.

“You have no idea. **There is an Ares inside each one of us**.”

Diana shuts her eyes close. The pain in her heart is worse than any pain she has ever been through and Elpeanor sees right through her. “I know, I know. It’s a lot to take in all at once.” He says. He is glad that his plan is working.

“How do you know that?” she asks, feeling helpless.

“Because that’s what _WE_ are after. “ he leans back to the pillar. “We are a group of people spread all over the Greece, trying to control the war and reunite nations in our world. Fighting for peace, truth and freedom, we are creating a land where violence will be absent forever and the people will move towards a more developing society which is going to be built by the people for the people. We are trying to bring order to this chaotic world. It is about re-direction for a greater good, if you get my drift..“

A sparkle of hope warms up her heart. Their intentions are enlightened, fair and right. At least there are some good men left. A small smile paints her lips.

“And tell me my daughter, don’t you think we can help each other out?”

Diana looks deep into his eyes as if to find any trail of dishonesty. When she finds none, she makes her choice. “So now, I will help you and you will take me to war with Ares.”

“Deal.” Elpeaner says while holding his hand to her. They shake hands and gods know he couldn’t be any happier than now.

“Come, Diana. The ship is waiting for us. We are heading to Delphi.” He tells her, smiling widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking Diana to the heart of corruption be like...


	5. ‘The Average’ Above All, Above All The Averages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of nudity ahead. Youngesters be aware. You might wanna skip this...  
> .  
> .  
> I guess we'll see a lot of Diana/Deimos scenes from now on!  
> .  
> I hope you enjoy it as well as I enjoyed it myself!!  
> I'm not a native English speaker, so please if you see any typos or grammar mistakes, let me know and I'll gladly edit it!  
> With love, Samin

_._

The sea has been calm and quiet. Two rows of armored guardians are on the board, watching the safety of trireme in Aegean sea in case an enemy warship shows up. The hooded woman has introduced herself as Iokaste and has kindly covered Diana’s wound with a piece of clean cloth, saying it will be better tended once they arrive _Delphi_. The ship passes too many lands with different altitudes. Lights of night candles and fire pits nicely reveal the city lines and villages. They make the night view mesmerizingly stunning.

It was noon when they stepped on this vessel and now, it is midnight; but still there is much of the way to go. All this time, Diana sat herself on the wooden bench on the helm of the ship, simply watching the painted-map of Greek world in front of her feet. Her belongings are close to her as she is sitting right behind someone who seem to be the captain. Sitting away from her, are Iokaste and Elpeanor; both have been quietly talking to one another most of the time since the start of the voyage and sometimes they glanced back at her. However, the young warrior, which she doesn’t know his name yet, is no where to be seen. Actually she hasn’t seen him since the battle at Typhon’s Revenge.

༺═──────────────═༻

It is past the midnight and Iokaste finally excuses herself from Elpeanor’s presence, knowing that they will reach the harbor in Kirrha soon before the sunrise. She comes off the ladder, descending below deck to join Deimos in the bottom of ship.

Deimos is not asleep, as usual. Sprawled on piles of bear leather and leaned against the wooden shaft of trireme among the many rowers. Unlike Diana, no one has tended to his wounds.

Iokaste moves forward but is smart enough not to approach him too much. She knows the nature of this monster well enough to expect an unexpected attack from him.

“Have you gone mad or are you deaf?!” she queries but comes no answer. Instead, his hand comes to rest on the hilt of his sword; even tired and injured, he is deadly- he always is. Hostility in his eyes make him look more feral.

“And now mute as well?!” she uncrosses her arms. She is losing patience. “Listen up, boy. If you don’t do as you are told, if you don’t stop when we tell you to stop, next time I am going to send word to Exekias again to find you and teach you a lesson you won’t forget.”

“Is there a lesson _The Legend_ has not taught me yet?” he asks, taunting but his words are not meant to just walk on her nerves. They are true words. His childhood memories are filled with such lessons. From whiplashes to cuts and burns and imprisonments. The scars on his skin and soul can prove it all. _No, it won’t be something new,_ he thinks.

The woman crosses her arms again and holds up her head. “Yes. There is. There will always be a new lesson if you are this eager to learn one.”

Deimos crosses his arms and holds up his head as well, parroting the woman’s actions. It is always a struggle for Iokaste to talk to him or to keep him as controlled as she wished, and as the years pass on, it’s only getting worse and worse.

“I will tell him and his men to remove your teeth one by one. Wait for it.” She finally says, giving a shrug.

He smirks. One of those half-smiles that sends shivers down Iokaste’s spine. “Or if it isn’t enough, I’ll leave the option to him. He will find a way.” She says, this time not daring to stand there any longer. She knows that Deimos is not afraid of committing any attempt to kill her, even when it would surely result in his own death. Grabbing the ladder, she climes up. “Old methods don’t work..” she mutters under her breath before ascending above deck.

“Oh, do tell him. Tell Exekias that I’m not 10 anymore. Tell him to look me in the face if he and his men dare so..” Deimos retorts just in time, making sure Iokaste will hear each word clearly albeit answering him so. They both know why she fled. She is no match for the beast, even when the beast is wounded.

༺═──────────────═༻

It is dawning when they finally reach the harbor and the sky is growing light slowly. Deimos hauls himself up to the top of ship. There she is. Peacefully asleep in a sitting position. Something about her is infuriating and he can’t find what it is or why. Every time he tries to find an answer, it only leads to a couple of more questions. His wounds, even minor, still burn on his skin. _Who is she?! What is she?!_ He wonders for a second before turning his back and following the others to the deck.

༺═──────────────═༻

A hand gently shakes her shoulder. Diana quickly opens her eyes. It’s Iokaste.

“Come. We have arrived Phokis.” She says lowly before leaving her.

Diana always loved the soft light just before the sunrise and now she just finds it the same; in Themyscira, in Kirrha. It doesn’t matter. The sky is always the same and she’s always been drawn to the light. A fresh start begins as the first rays of sun shines upon the earth.

She checks her equipment once more. The lasso of truth, the armor set, the tiara, her sword and the shield, are all here. Picking them up, she follows the rest of the crew to the deck.

On the deck she sees the young warrior again. Looking frustrated but _He is fine_ , except for the dried blood on his exposed arms and legs.

Catching her sight, Deimos eyes her suspiciously from head to feet –with eyes narrowed. He lingers a bit longer on her bandaged arm. _Already treating her wound?! why?!_ He finds no answer for the questions on his head.

“We need to move before sun comes out.” Elpeaner says, holding the reins of his horse.

Grabbing the reins of an offered horse from a guard’s hand, Diana packs her belongings tightly on the horse’s back before sitting on the saddle. Together she rides with Iokaste. Elpeanor and Deimos move ahead. All in a company of ten guardians.

The path has many bends, ups and downs. It’s leading to mountains and valley. Except for a few men and women, nobody is out at this time of the early morning. The people turn their faces and get out of the way of this group of warriors as soon as they see them. It’s like they’re scared. _But why?!_ Diana wonders.

None of them speak a word on the road. They pass two villages and stop on the third. Iokaste orders one of the guards to find someone here. She then turns to Diana. “Lykaon is our trusted healer in _Chora of Delphi_ , you can trust him too.” Moments later a young man carrying several small sacks of herbs joins them. He looks elegant with his black hair and beard.

It doesn’t take long and they slow down in front of a sanctuary and take the other way. Beneath the sanctuary of Delphi is an old hidden door, with the decoration of two snakes coiling themselves around two columns. They finally stop and get off the horses. Diana dismounts her horse as well.

The guards enter the place first; Elpeanor, the young warrior and that healer from _Chora of Delphi,_ follow them behind. Iokaste grabs Diana’s wrist before entering the corridor. “Diana, listen well my daughter. The entrance is hidden. No one ever should know anything about it. This whole place is a secret.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She answers, giving her a small reassuring smile. Iokaste breathes a relief. At least she listens and talking to her is much easier than having a few words with Deimos. That sets the female cultist's mind at ease.

Taking her belongings, they follow the rest and walk into the corridor. Gray stone walls, white stone stairs. Though, Diana’s never been into a dungeon, she finds it as dark and cold as a dungeon or a place of torture would be. Only a few fire pits create dim light around the corners every now and then. The feeling doesn’t sit well with her. Their _secret place_ looks like a dungeon until.. until they reach a big entry.

It leads to a circle cobblestone where a giant sculpted serpent is hanging from the roof of the cave as well as many icicles of stalactites. Snakes are symbolized on the badges hung from the ceiling. Water is flowing from two cascades in the sides into small springs. Talk a bit louder and the voice will echo five times louder in the cave.

Their _secret place_. Who knows what secrets it holds?!

“We all share one common mind here. Sometimes all of us assemble as a community. Here, there is no war. There are no sides…” Iokaste trails off as she spots the sight of Elpeanor; disappointed and shaking his head at Deimos and Deimos throwing up his arms, walking toward the smaller waterfall. Clearly not listening to the cultist’s words. _Not this shit again.._ she thinks before turning her attention back to Diana.

“Now, if you... excuse me, I have duties to attend to.” Iokaste says. “And you can leave your things in that room.” She raises her hand and motions to the room before turning her back and leaving the cave.

 _Room? What room?_ Diana wonders looking at the direction. Reluctantly, she moves forward. “Am I going to stay here? How will I search for Ares then?!” she talks to herself as she unpacks her belongings on a table. Her shoulder aches a bit from carrying all her armor pieces for this long. Hopefully this room can provide a place for at least three people.

When she leaves the room, sound of water catches her attention. She turns left only to find the young warrior standing wholly naked under the waterfall; Eyes closed as he is busy washing the dried blood off his arm.

Nudity among the female Amazons is nothing new to Diana; Since they all were women on the _Island_ , they were used to seeing each other naked. But his sight is… completely foreign to her eyes. She holds her breath and freezes. She has no idea what to think of him. She has never seen a naked MAN before until this moment. She frowns.

Deimos opens his eyes and finds her standing there; her gaze fixed on his lower half. He stops at his place, forgetting whatever he was doing. _Is she… weirded out?!_ he thinks by the strange look on her face.

Elpeanor places sword of Damokles on the floor near the Demigod’s belt; Their _Chosen One_ is going to be _The Champion_ in the upcoming gathering here at nightfall. He turns in time just to look at young warriors’ faces in this awkward situation. Deimos has no clothes on. He is frozen. Diana isn’t moving, she is staring at his bare form. The cultist can tell by Diana’s face that she does not have any pleasure course through her veins at the moment. Even though Deimos is fair and handsome but she isn’t admiring, or swooning over him; She is simply being curios like a 3 year old child. Deimos looks distressed and disturbed. Honestly, they are both so naïve.

Even though nudity isn’t controversial in Greece and there is no reason to shy from natural body, eventually, Deimos feels his cheeks warm up and flush slightly red under the prying eyes of her. No one has ever watched him like this. _Why is she staring at me like that?!_

Catching the blush, she finally manages to look up at his face, trying her best not to look down at his bare body anymore. The action makes the man tilt his head and look away. He doesn’t cover himself either.

“What’s that?” Diana asks loudly. Deimos closes his eyes _. This is fucking miserable_ , he thinks.

“ _The Artifact_.” Elpeanor replies right away. He doesn’t hide the following small chuckle at these two... _Children_.

Had it not been for Elpeanor’s answer, Deimos would assume her questioning his private area but good thing Elpeanor answered this woman first. When he opens his eyes, he sees Diana looking forward at the pyramid. _Well done, pyramid, good thing you took her attention away._

Diana watches the outlines of this Artifact under the fangs of sculpted serpent. Every side of it is vacant. She moves forward to investigate better. Elpeanor joins her.

“The artifact?! What kind of artifact? What does it do?” she asks, standing close to it.

“It shows visions. Visions of the past and the future. Deimos is one of a few people who have the ability to activate it. To use it.” He says, looking at the vacant pyramid.

 _Son of Aphrodite and Ares?!.._ “Deimos?!” Diana shakes her head. “Who is he?”

The cultist beckons at Deimos with a nod of his head. “The one you fought with. The one you just.. saw. It’s him. His name is Deimos.”

So, it’s him. He has already wrapped a towel around his waist. _Deimos_.

“I’m sorry we hadn’t had the opportunity to introduce you to one another. Allow me to do it now. Deimos, Diana. Diana, Deimos.”

So, it’s her. The one stirring a thousand different emotions in him all in one single day. _Diana_.

Somebody clears his throat and breaks the silence. “It’s ready.” Says, Lykaon. The healer breaks trains of thoughts in everyone.

༺═──────────────═༻

Lykaon uses wine along with boiled water and vinegar to cleanse the wounds on Deimos’ arms and legs. Diana watches as he attends to the injuries; Deimos' face showing no pain. Maybe it’s not hurting for him or he is too strong. The healer's eyes notice the bandage around Diana’s arm.

“You’re wounded too.” he puts the vinegar down and with a quiet whisper of ‘Pardon’, walks away from Deimos. The blood has stained the cloth red and Lykaon knows what it is. He’s going to need a needle to stitch up the cut. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” He says softly, picking up one of his needles.

Deimos watches as the healer carefully unwraps the bandage. There is no cut.

“Hmmm, strange..” Lykaon says while rubbing a thumb over the place. There should’ve been a cut but there’s none. He’s seen Deimos healing faster than an average man but her wound is healed within a day. That’s a surprisingly horrible thing to the healer. He knows what the cult does with such people. And she’s one of them.

Diana looks at her arm. It’s healed like there was no cut. It’s nothing new to her, she already knows her body heals so fast.

 _How?! I myself put the wound there.._ Deimos wonders. If he wasn’t there, he’d say it is fake blood on her arm but he WAS there and it WAS his doing. Gaining more questions than answers and unable to stand her any longer, he gets up and leaves the place.

Lykaon sighs. At least he was able to tend to some of his wounds. “Is it true? Did you spare his life?” he asks her after getting sure that Deimos has left the chamber and they're alone.

“Who told you that?” Diana asks him in return.

“Elpeanor did.”

She decides to say nothing. 

༺═──────────────═༻

After Lykaon leaves the cave, Diana finds Deimos in the middle of circle, close to the artifact. A set of black and gold armor is on the floor before him. She walks closer and Deimos glances at her from the corner of his eye. Yet, he stays silent.

“Your new armor?”

“Yes.” He answers while taking up a special type of sword to examine it closely.

It looks like a fine armor; a set of golden bracers, boots, a belt and a chestplate. Snakes are symbolized on each piece of his armor. The sight reminds her of herself; of the time when she decided to go to The Great Tower and Antiope gave her the whole armor set. Hers is neatly on the table in that room now.

Giving it a thought, she finds something is missing. “Your armor is incomplete.” She says, tilting her head.


	6. Night of Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, in the gathering of a few cultists beneath the old sanctuary, they accept Deimos as their Champion.  
> And What of Diana? That's for you to find out 😉  
> .  
> I like Kleon and the only reason is he makes me laugh(especially his death scene) but he's going to be an asshole in this story. Sorry but just saying...  
> .  
> .  
> Oh and I changed the cover. This time I pushed Deimos forward! They should change their places sometimes, don't you think so? ;D *chuckles* joke aside, there's a reason behind it!  
> .  
> Enjoy!

_._

Deimos stares down at the pieces of his armor, wondering which part is actually missing that got her saying so. A cuirass, two bracers, a belt, an armband, a harness to hold the sword in place and the boots. Exactly like how he had ordered them; A prize for his remarkable accomplishments and hard works upon reaching the rank he is now. It CAN’T be incomplete. “What?!” he asks, now facing Diana. Irritation is clear in his voice.

Getting a feeling like she has offended him, she reaches for her braid and starts undoing it- to keep her hands busy. That’s what she does when she is nervous. “No offence but your armor lacks the head piece.”

“I’m not a coward like them.” He says, focusing on her words rather than her loose hair.

Diana raises her brows. From since wearing a helmet is considered the act of a coward? She wants to protest, knowing that he has totally misunderstood her but he speaks first.

“They know me. I always refuse to hide my face; whether it’s a mask or a helmet. I don’t need it. It’s for mortals, for the weak.” Again his tone sounding serious and threatening.

 _Who are them?_ Diana smiles, trying to lessen the tension. “It doesn’t have to be a helmet you know...” She gives a shrug. “It can be a… circlet matching your own armor.” And points her finger at pieces of armor.

She is right and he could use a circlet that would actually _complete_ his armor set. But since when he did care about the fashion? The cult has taught him that fashion is something so idle and worthless; Yet they asked the hairdresser to use a few golden beads among the dreadlocks of his hair to make him look… _presentable_?! _Such a contradiction between their words and actions._ He thinks to himself.

“Who are these people you are referring as ‘them’?” Diana’s voice comes from behind him. Quickly, his hand unintentionally moves to grab the hilt of sword but finds none on his hip. He has no trust in anyone. He turns around; She is walking around the artifact with her back to him. She doesn’t seem like a threat at the moment but it’s a surprise that she’s not afraid of him like anyone else. _Perhaps she hasn’t heard about me. But she’s seen what I can do. What I’m capable of._ Deimos wonders for a second. The same can be told about her too. _She’s not a weakling,_ he believes.

“The cultists. Have you been paying attention?!”

“What?!” she looks up at him. “The cultists?” she frowns; shaking her head. “Who are they?” her voice so innocent.

“Elpeanor, Iokaste, me, the guards. Anyone who stands with us, whoever stands under this fucking roof, is called a cultist.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and tilts his head. “You didn’t know that?!”

She grimaces. “Elpeanor said you are a group of people working for a greater good from all over the Greece. I didn’t know you had a name for it.” She explains as she lowers her pace to stop under the serpent’s fangs.

“The name is _Cult of Kosmos_. Yes, we are fighting for a greater good and you know what is the greater good?”

“What is it?”

“It’s me and my destiny. I will bring order to this world.” He says proudly, looking down his nose at her. _I am superior._

The corners of her mouth turn up. “That’s good.” She says and her attention goes back to the artifact before her. She leans in a bit to examine the vacant pyramid again _. It’s beautiful_ , she thinks. Deimos narrows his eyes.

The sound of footsteps echoes in the air and makes both of them look in the direction. Elpeanor has returned and behind him there is a woman as old as him.

Diana watches the old woman’s eyes shine brightly upon looking at Deimos but Deimos’ face is blank; showing no emotions. The woman throws a look at Diana, a judging face mixed with disgust. She opens her mouth but Elpeanor is quick to silence her.

“Chrysis.” He says as if to warn the old woman by name. She gives a resigned sigh and instead turns her head to Deimos.

“Ah, my greatest son! I used to count the days to see you in this armor! I knew _Hera_ had blessed me. Stand tall and strong like we have showed you.” She walks closer and offers him a gray _chiton_ with her both hands.

 _It’s his mother_ , Diana thinks but she doubts her thought a little when she finds Deimos sulking; he is refusing to speak to her. Maybe it’s just his face and it happens frequently?

He grabs the linen and Elpeanor beckons Chrysis to move. “Get dressed. All 7 _Adepts_ will be here soon when the night falls.”

“The 8!” Deimos shouts to correct him, “I didn’t rise through the ranks to NOT be count as an Adept myself.” his fists angrily clenched at his sides.

Elpeanor turns around, the fear in his eyes can not go unnoticed. “Of course not! I said 7 because you are yet to be announced tonight. My apologies, Champion.” He lowers his head. Together with Chrysis, he leaves the place before his temper goes from bad to worse. Chrysis glances back at Diana and with a final look of hatred at her, she mutters something quietly and takes her leave.

“Your mother is a priestess?” Diana asks the soon-to-be champion once his attention returns to her.

‘I took you under my wing when everyone else rejected you, even your real mother.’ Chrysis had always told him. Yet she never stood with him, she never protected _her greatest son_ when a cult’s brute came to teach him a lesson. Instead, she always pushed him forward to them and they… well, they showed him any kind of bitterness and torture. No matter how much he tried to escape from lashes and chains and he either failed or they added a couple of more chains. No matter how many nights and days he wept, cried when he saw any of those bulky built men and screamed for them to stop, they continued beating him till his vision blackened; opening his eyes in a training ground or a locked room the day after. He was JUST A CHILD and they liked to use the slightest things, such as petting a puppy, to punish him… to give him pain. _Oh, pain_. ‘It will leave once it has finished teaching you.’ Exekias once told him. At the end it got to the point where he was no longer surprised when a brute showed up and he learned to welcome it. He got up stronger each time, casting away any of his feelings little by little. Deimos eventually told his _so-called mater_ , Chrysis, that his wounds are so painful that become painless. He said he is used to it. And from that day, they rarely taught him _a new lesson_. The question isn’t Who is his mother, it’s What is a mother and he has no answer for that.

Diana waves her hand and it makes him stop brooding any longer. Deimos scowls at her.

She stands at her place. Why is it she always offends him with the simplest questions? She doesn’t know. “I’m sorry...” she whispers after a long moment of silence, loud enough for him to hear.

His golden-brown eyes look away. No one has ever said I’m sorry’s to him, yet here she is; Unreasonably saying it for the third time after their fight at _Typhon’s Revenge_.

Ignoring her question and the questions in his head, he bends his knees and picks up his armor. It’s time to get dressed. _But not in front of her,_ he thinks while moving to a room on the other side of the cave.

Diana leans back against the door of her chamber. _Her chamber?_ Maybe. She has promised Elpeanor to help them and in return they’ll help her find Ares. Of course they would give her a small place to keep her equipment and to sleep. She looks down as her bracers. The bracers that saved her life. She tucks a lock of her loose hair behind an ear and waits. The adepts will be here soon, the cultist said.

A hint of gold catches her eyes and she holds up her head. It’s Deimos, walking out of the other room. That’s a fine armor and it fits him so well; though one could say a nice circlet is lacking. There is no sign of anger or happiness in his face. He looks over to Diana, as if he’s asking ‘how do I look?’. She would say he looks glorious but she’s known him well enough to say he’s not asking such a question. Besides, every time she opens her mouth and says something, he takes it so personally! And it ends with her saying ‘I’m sorry’. So, she thinks better of it and keeps her thoughts to herself.

༺═──────────────═༻

The Adepts enter the place one by one, though they are more than seven. Diana pushes herself up and wends forward. She already knows Iokaste, Elpeanor and Chrysis but the rest of them are not familiar. The new ones stare at her every few seconds and she watches their faces with eyes wide open. Different kind of people. One of them looks terrifying with a skull attached to his helmet. The other three men are wearing casual armors and another man with a tunic is wearing a golden crown of leaves. The last one is a female with a linen hairband on her head. Chrysis never stops throwing hateful glances at her. What has Diana done to earn her dislike?!

“Tonight, we have gathered here to announce that Deimos, our hero, our chosen one, is promoted to championship by _The Ghost_.” One of the male cultists says, “And though the ghost is absent here, he has sent letters to each one of us to proudly introduce you as The Champion of the Cult to the rest. And his words are not to disobeyed.”

Deimos passes through them to stand under the open jaws of sculpted serpent. He looks godly in his new shiny armor. Diana steps closer to join the rest but Iokaste motions her to stand where she is, out of the circle cobblestone.

“That makes me an adept, I suppose.” Deimos declares, his eyes scanning their faces one by one. “And an adept’s word must be obeyed.”

The cultists look at each other. Some of them look worried.

“I want an offering of blood, each time you gather here beneath the sanctuary.” A bitter smile draws its way to the champion’s lips. “What?! Is it too much?” he looks at them with a sneer. Good thing Diana is standing out of this circle but would he be asking her to spill her own blood as well? She has no idea.

“No!” one of the cultists in casual armor protests.

“I may ask for your hands then, Kleon.” Deimos retorts. “Do it now! All of you!” He raises his voice.

None of the cultists moves and his patience slowly fades away. He draws the _Damokles Sword_ and points it to the mortals from afar. Their faces go from mere worried to pale and horrified.

Afraid of his unpredictable wrath, Chrysis is the first to give up and takes out a knife. Kleon holds her wrist. “But with one rule! From now on, none of us will bring any type of weapon here. Especially you!” he says, his face so pissed off.

 _As if I can’t take you out with bare hands_ , Deimos grins at the thought before nodding in agreement. “Agreed.”

Reluctantly, the cultists move towards marble Console of Offering one by one, cut the palm of a hand with that knife and shed some blood. The bulkiest of them all lets out a string of curses while shedding his blood.

While the last of them are making the ordered offering, the man whose name is revealed as Kleon to Diana, elbows another male cultist standing next to him and together they stare down at her for seconds. The other man breaks the silence. “And what about the new recruit?” he asks, looking at her from over his shoulder.

“I will order the blacksmith to forge another set of Deimos’ Demigod armor, but fit for a woman.” Iokaste says, bringing all the attention to herself. ‘You brought another wild but worthy warrior here, You take the responsibility. We can hardly control the current weapon.’ Poleman, the other adept, had told Iokaste before entering the cave.

Diana doesn’t stay quiet. “No. No need for that. I too have a fine armor.”

“You mean this golden armor with a skirt?” That bulky cultist mocks her. In his opinion that armor is not fine, a useless thing.

Deimos inhales deeply. The champion keeps his gaze fixed at the girl.

She turns her back and goes into the room. Grabbing her crimson red cuirass, she comes out and stands inside the circle just like anyone else. Deimos keeps a steady look at her; Confused at what she’s got in mind to do. Her hands go to back of her golden armor to undo the ties and take it off when suddenly Iokaste stops her. Deimos’ eyes widen at the sight. _Is she changing her armor HERE?! In front of everyone?!_

“We don’t do it here!! Such an indecency…” Iokaste whispers lowly before smiling awkwardly at the girl.

Diana frowns. “Why?!”

Iokaste rolls her eyes, realizing that her new warrior does not understand somethings. She leads her to the chamber and stays behind the door; waiting like others for her to dress.

It doesn’t take much time and she walks out. A golden tiara, an armband, a dark red cuirass with a symbolized eagle covering top of her breasts, a dark blue _pteruges_ , a small shield behind her back; the leg armor matching her bracers. A golden rope is attached to the harness holding the sword on her hip. The golden parts of her set, shine as brightly as their champion’s.

Kleon’s eyes linger longer on her exposed thighs and neck. His greedy gaze doesn’t sit comfortable with Diana. Therefore, she takes a few steps forward. She only stops when she reaches the same level their Chosen One is standing. Now, together they look like a demigod and a demigoddess in the dim light of the cave. It irks Deimos to look down at her. His competitor as an ally? _She really likes attention…_

“Very well.” Says the woman with a linen headband. Among everyone, only Chrysis the priestess scowls at her. Why does she hate her so much?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the edit I made because I captured their faces right just as I imagined! Diana still has no clue of the things happening in the cave. She's a lamb in the spotlight.  
> and Deimos? He can't stand her presence beside himself and has a lot of questions waiting to be answered.  
> .  
> Also I have this idea: The Adepts and several sages know each other and have seen each other's faces many times. But they just don't know the Ghost(their leader) and the rest of the cultists who work for them under 7 branches. So, in the upcoming chapters I'm going to use this headcanon in my advantage.


	7. The Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of conversations; from Themyscira to Delphi!!  
> Hey I love the deep converstaions between my demigods! There's more to come ;D  
> .  
> It's 2 a.m here. And now I'm updating my fic. #The author is sleep deprived  
> .  
> .  
> I'm open for feedbacks from readers!  
> Like which part is good, which part is bad. Which part you enjoyed the most and what you like or dislike about this fic. Are there any typos? What about plot holes? Or what do you think will happen next? Am I portraiting these characters right?  
> Please feel free to comment anytime on any chapter. I'll respond to it all. I'd love to hear your thoughts ❤️📖

_._

She stops by her chamber. The chamber that once belonged to Princess Diana, her sister’s sweet daughter. Antiope closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her room, the palace, the whole _Themyscira_ … They all feel empty without her presence and she can not deny the fact that, just like Lyta, she is missing her too. There was no other way to truly protect her, was there?! If so, for how long?! The sooner she locates and destroys Ares, the better and every time Antiope doubts her decision on leading Diana to the world outside, she considers this. It’s a fact. They couldn’t hide her from Ares forever.

She hesitates a moment before gently pushing the wooden door open. Just as the general of the Amazons was expecting, Hippolyta was already there, sitting on the edge of bed with her head down. The once strong queen now looks so broken and it saddens Antiope’s heart more than anything.

 _She’s missing Diana…_ Antiope wants to step closer, to hug her sister, to hold her tight for a sisterly support and tell her that everything will be alright but she stops herself before taking another step forward. _Why should I do it when it’ll only add more salt to the injury??_ Since the night Diana has left the island, Hippolyta, all of a sudden has stopped talking to her. The queen ignores her younger sister like she doesn’t exist. She believes that Antiope has betrayed and disobeyed her, hurt her more than anything ever could. The general lowers her head and turns around to leave the chamber quietly when suddenly the queen calls her name.

“Anitope.. please.” She says, her voice trembling but finally talking to her again.

Antiope doesn’t hesitate a moment and she reaches out for her sister. With both hands, she holds her head close to the chest. “Lyta… I know you’re mad at me for what I’ve done-“

“Diana... all I think about is Diana.” A long resigned sigh escapes Hippolyta’s mouth.

Antiope sits down beside her. She studies her sister’s face; A pair of electric blue eyes reflecting her owns with sorrow evident in them. “I know… but if we don’t end it today, it’ll be left for the future.”

Comes no answer from Hippolyta.

“And given it time, Ares will grow stronger. Believe in her. Diana is a full-fledged demigod unaware of her true potential.”

It takes several moments for Lyta to find her voice again. “But she’s so naïve…”

Antiope smiles slightly. “She’s not a child anymore. It’s up to her to-“

“To what?” Hippolyta’s sudden harsh tone startles her sister. “To realize she is the weapon Zeus left among us? To realize it’s her who can take down the god of war, not a shiny steel sword? To think our higher-ups knew it all but we’ve been telling her lies for 20 years? Hah?” she rises and one of her hands moves to her face, rubbing her temple. “Is that what you mean, Antiope? To risk her own life? To sacrifice herself? For whom?!” her voice lowering with each word said.

Silence fills the air.

“The Mankind.” Hippolyta says after a long pause. Her eyes are closed, like she’s trying so hard to suppress her wrath and to keep an old but not forgotten feeling inside; the resentment.

Antiope lowers her gaze to the floor. She is right and they both know it. That time, there was a reason they led a revolt against men, together. _Oh, together_ … how unbelievingly they feel apart at each other’s presence now.

Lyta breaks the silence again but this time with no anger, disgust or hatred in her voice; Only grief and sorrow mixed with regret. “It’s not worth it… They aren’t worth saving. They do not deserve the sacrifice she’s willing to make or her help… not even our help.” She sniffs and that’s the moment Antiope realizes her sister is sobbing. “ **She must’ve never known the truth about what she is or how she came to be**.” Tears silently run down the queen’s cheeks. With shaking shoulders, she sits down on the floor, on her both knees. Antiope quickly leans in and places her arms around Lyta’s head. The act that was meant to calm her sister only results in Lyta curling to herself and shedding more tears.

“She’s strong. You need to be strong as well, Lyta.” Antiope whispers, trying to lift her spirits.

“You do not understand, Antiope. You are not a mother. You can’t understand me.”

 _Can’t…_ It’s the reality. Antiope was never a mother to fully understand her sister now but it also saddens her heart, considering she too loves Diana just like Lyta does; if not more, then no less.

“Right… I’ve never been a mother. I do not understand...”

༺═──────────────═༻

When all the cultists leave the cave, Elpeaner stays. He hands a letter over to Deimos; Neatly sealed with wax. The palm of his other hand still bleeding due to the blood offering which is newly set in tradition by _the_ _Champion. The new Adept_ , he likes to call himself that.

With his back straight, Deimos takes a moment to read what is written in that papyrus letter. So mean; he tilts the letter a bit so that Diana won’t be able to read the script. Diana’s expression changes to a scowl before the cultist speaks up.

“Right now, the war is raging on at shores of Attika, but you’re heading to _Pellene_. You have one week to complete your mission in _Olouros Fortress_. Do as you are told.” Elpeaner declares.

Those last few words hit Deimos like a thunder. _Do. As. You’re. Told. How dare you talk to me like that?_ He thinks as the corners of his mouth turn down. _Giving me orders with a domineering tone in front of your new recruit[Diana]?_ Tonight Deimos forced them cut their hands. He just taught them all a lesson and now it seems like in fact, his words meant nothing. How quickly they forget!

The look of irritation on his face turns into a menacing growl but before he comes up with something genius to bite him back, Diana grabs the top of Elpeanor’s tunic firmly; forcing him to look into her eyes. It catches Deimos off guard. _What??_

“Wait wait wait! I promised to help you achieve your goals and in return you promised to take me to the war with Ares.” Diana speaks sternly. Elpeaner tries to set himself free but her grasp only becomes stronger. “We made a deal, Elpeanor of Kirrha. And a deal is a promise and a promise is unbreakable.”

Deimos frowns in disbelief. _Ares?! Nonsense_ … but how she can look dangerous only if she wants to! He narrows his eyes and presses his lips together. The fire pits that illuminate the dark cave, are casting a weak light on the golden parts of her armor; making it shine with its full glory just like his own.

“Malaka! Alright Diana, I’m not breaking any promises! I swear!” The cultist pleads and moments later she releases him. “Your name is also in that letter. So you’ll travel together. But…”

“But??”

“I don’t think you’ll find Ares in that fortress.”

“Why? Isn’t it close to the war?!” she draws her brows together, but her voice still so serious. If she can not find Ares in a military base, where would she possibly find him?!

“The war, yes. The Peloponesian war, my child.” A small smile makes its way to his face. “The problem is… it’s everywhere.” His smile grows wider.

“Take me to a place where the war is the most intense then.” Diana replies confidently without wasting a second. She glances at Deimos. A look of displeasure is written all over his face.

“Ares has some blood thirty followers and they’ve been causing us trouble.” Elpeanor explains but _they’ve been causing us_ _drachme_ is what he means. “First, fulfill the mission, then Deimos will take you to those scums. Don’t forget the only place you may find a clue about Ares’ whereabouts could be in the hands of his own followers.” He looks over to Deimos. Thanks to the gods, he’s not up for another argument with him now. He just knows they’ll face followers of Ares on their path, Willy-nilly.

 _It makes it easier, no? Knowing his location. Why would he have followers? Oh no, mother was right. Men are way too corrupted_. Diana wonders for a moment.

“And remember it’s safer if you go unseen. So you better leave tonight.” Those are the last words of Elpeanor before taking his leave with hurried steps.

“Ares. The god of war?” Deimos queries right after, not fighting against the grin forming on his face. _This is ridiculous!_

“Only an amazon can defeat him. With this.” She draws her sword, the Godkiller, and holds it up to her eye level. “It is our sacred duty to defend the world.”

“To defend the world?!”

“Yes. The god of war is our responsibility.”

“Responsibility?!” A short but dry laughter escapes his mouth. “Ohh! Get off your high horse.” But he’s quick to return to his serious self. “With the way this war is raging on, likes of you will do nothing.” He’s seen plenty of warriors who have been trying to restore peace to this chaotic world in their own way. Similar to her intention or different, they all fell.

“You’ll see.” She retorts, holding her head up.

For a second, it makes Deimos wonder what makes her so certain of a victory against Zeus’ son. “Good luck!” He eventually says -sarcastically, shrugging his shoulders.

༺═──────────────═༻

The road till they reach the ship dock in _Kirrha_ isn’t too long but this time it’s strange. This time he’s not riding a horse alone. _‘For now I want you to confirm our new recruit’s loyalty to the Cult of Kosmos. Hence, you are going to complete several missions together. I, The Ghost, trust in the words of our Champion.’_ The last words on the letter cross Deimos’ mind once more. It’s like he’s got two missions to complete; though the matter of her loyalty to the cult might be a long term one.

Together they ride past Chora of Delphi; into the meandered roads among the valley. Deimos and Diana have got one thing in common and that is silence being in favor. The crickets sing and wolves howl but not a single word conveys between them.

Deimos’ hold on the reigns tightens. _She really thinks she can bring Ares to his knees? With a tiny sword? Seems like a fantasy… Maybe another Olympic athlete fooled to use Cult’s drugs?_ The train of thoughts doesn’t stop in his head and that strange feeling starts eating him from inside. His main question. _You either say and fuck it up Or say nothing and let it fuck you up instead!_

“Why didn’t you finish me off back at Typhon’s Revenge?” he finally asks; knowing that he’s not a patient one to wait. Not even to himself.

Surprised by his sudden question, Diana throws him a glance before responding wisely like her mother and aunt did teach her as a child. Diplomacy often works and it might as well work for a hotheaded champion like Deimos too. “We have a saying, my people…”

“Your people?” he cuts her words, mindful to look as serious as possible.

“Hmm… We have a saying. Don’t kill if you can wound, don’t wound if you can subdue, don’t subdue if you can pacify, and don’t raise your hand at all until you’ve first extended it.”

It takes moments for Deimos to let those words sink in. He knows violence very well; He’s seen and touched violence his entire life. Her words are oddly new to him but speaking of peace and diplomacy, they sound idle and vain.

“Huh, very much like an Athenian. what made you think I’d take your extended hand and pacify?” he looks at her over his shoulder.

“Because it is not _your_ war.” And she means it. The mankind is under Ares’ influence. “So, I hurt no Man and I only kill **IF** necessary.”

By his standards killing **IS** a necessity. [he was always forced to fight or die by the Cult] The difference of idea between her and himself keeps him thinking until his golden-brown eyes catch a glimpse of something hanging on her hip. _A rope?!_

“A rope is the least thing we will need.” He mutters under his breath before turning his head toward the road again.

“The lasso of truth?” Perhaps it was loud enough for Diana’s keen ears to hear him muttering.

“The what?!” He shakes his head, refusing to look back. His attention fully to the road ahead.

“ _The lariat of Hestia_. It compels you to reveal the truth.” She replies and before he knows it, she wraps it around him. Though she doesn’t pull so tight.

“What’s the meaning of this?” He shouts before harshly pulling the rope toward himself, trying to take the lariat from her hands to free himself.

Expecting his reaction, Diana holds straight; still keeping the lasso firmly in her hands. “Try it. Try saying a lie.” She cracks a smile.

He grits his teeth together; Showing his typical growl behind bared teeth.

“Say your name is Diana.” She shrugs. “I wanna show you how it works.”

Deimos looks down at the rope. It doesn’t look like an ordinary one. It’s glowing in the dark of night. He’s angry but there’s a part of him that’s curios enough to see how it works.

“I am…” He starts but right when the word _Diana_ wants to roll off his tongue, the lariat fastens around him tighter; burning his arms without leaving a mark on the skin.

“My name is…” he starts again but it’s like the lariat is forcing him into submission; compelling him to tell the truth.

Ensnared by the golden lariat, his face turns red and his breath quickens. Catching the expression, Diana explains. “You see. She is pointless and painful to resist.”

“Deimos. My name is Deimos.” Comes out of his mouth without him intending to and suddenly, the lariat isn’t hot anymore.

“You…” Diana draws her brows together. She hasn’t seen or heard anyone last this long when held by the lasso. _Who’s he?!_

“I don’t care how it works! A lie detector or whatever.” He stops the horse, glaring at Diana with a dark look. “But if you’re trying to impress those Cultists to worship you, or to take _my_ place, that means you are starting an endless war with me. Stand in my way and you’ll regret it.” His voice more threatening than ever. He tugs at the reigns; forcing the horse to gallop away.

“Why is he so difficult?!” Diana talks to herself. That’s not her intention of helping the Cultists. She smiles; he is a troubled soul that she wishes she can help. Sighing, she kicks the horse in the belly, making it run fast.

The ships at the harbor can be seen from here and the smell of sea fills the air with each moment they approach the destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Diana refers to the Lasso as female; using the pronoun "she"!


	8. A Frenemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frenemy: a person who is or pretends to be a friend but who is also in some ways an enemy or a rival.  
> That's what Deimos thinks of Diana at the moment.  
> This also works for new relationships in this chapter.  
> .  
> .  
> First, I wanted to name this fic 'Frenemy' but thought better of it and let it just be a chapter title; it's a temporary feeling between my characters.  
> .  
> At the end of this story, I'll write an explanation about why I named this work 'Only a Woman'. It's a beautiful thing, so wait for it. ;)

_._

It’s middle of the night and a small group of men walk around the harbor. They seem to be workers and traders; mostly busy gathering and dusting off the goods to be prepared for a new morning that has yet to come. Four ships have docked here before Deimos and Diana’s arrival and surprisingly only one of them is an enormous warship.

They both dismount the horses before giving the reigns to a young lad waiting for them. With quick steps, Deimos walks toward the wooden ship dock. Diana follows him behind.

“Which one is going to take us to _Pellene_?” she asks, catching up with his pace.

He throws her a glance before responding. “It doesn’t matter which one.”

They stop once they reach the wharf. With his back straight, Deimos’ hand moves to the hilt of his sword. His golden-brown eyes are scanning the face of every crewman on the ships. He knows better not to trust everyone easily. _One of them must be safer,_ he ponders.

Noticing the suspicion in him, Diana holds her breath. “What’s wrong?” she whispers, glancing sideways.

“It’s… nothing.” he frowns in return, not expecting to be this predictable.

“Then why are we waiting for?!” she comments with arms spread and shoulders hunched.

Deimos presses his lips together but before he says anything, Diana walks to one of the captains; leaving him behind.

Just as she steps on the trireme, the old captain spots her –a new comer. With a hand on the railing, he comes off the helm, joining her on the board. A warm smile paints his lips before introducing himself as _Barnabas_.

“Ah greetings! I’m Barnabas and this is _Adrestia_!”

For someone at his age, he seems to be very enthusiastic and kind. So cheerful and full of energy that if it wasn’t for his white hair and beard, she’d mistake him for a man in his mid-thirties. Diana notices that he’s developed a massive cataract on the right eye; due to aging or an injury, she does not know.

“Diana.” She returns the smile. “May I ask where is your destination?”

“Oh it depends!”

Diana tilts her head a bit, the smile on her lips never dying. _What does he mean ‘it depends’ ?!_

Catching the confusion on her face, the old captain chuckles. “Yes, I’d say it’s everywhere and nowhere! The Adrestia is my home!” he exclaims, smiling wholeheartedly as he motions the crew with a hand.

It takes a moment for Diana to look around. _He’s right_. This vessel though old but is good –just like its captain. _He’s a good man_ , she thinks.

“Where are you leaving?” he queries and his smile soon fades away the moment he finds a big shadow falling at his feet. Standing behind Diana, is Deimos now towering at her and the captain.

She doesn’t have to look back to know it’s him. She already knows Deimos has an ability to make people freak out and run in opposite directions. “It’s we…” she starts explaining. “The both of us. Pellene is our destination.”

Deimos seizes up the poor captain. If the occasion rises, all he would need will be a quick punch to the face to take him out. The whole crew? They can’t stop him either. _Perhaps_ _she’s made a right choice picking up this one._

The captain rubs the back of his neck; unsure of allowing them on the board or not. Looking at the woman, he finds her still smiling back at him. Something about her calm posture is different; **She’s everything the warrior behind her is not**. She will do no harm to Adrestia or his crew. _At least she is trustworthy_ , he wonders before speaking up.

“Alright.” he finally consented, “Prepare the sai-“ his words are cut as a fair pouch of drachme hit his chest. Catching it in time, the old man looks up at the man who threw it.

“Take this.” Deimos says firmly; his words more like an absolute order than of those gentle words people usually say when paying someone.

༺═──────────────═༻

The sea is treacherous. The waves are beating the sides of Adrestia with all of their might. The roaring sound of thunders and flashes of lightning engulf the seas far away. No doubt that storm would’ve been here now only if they decided to depart several days later. How lucky they left Kirrha in time.

While Deimos prefers to sit down on the wooden bench and watch the map of Greek world lay at his feet, Diana chooses to stand beside the captain and hold the railing for a better balance.

It’s a new experience to her. So restless, it’s her first time holding the railing on a great vessel and standing shoulder by shoulder by its captain. The feeling… the brush of wind on her skin while rowers work their best and the crew on the board sing sea shanties is nothing she can explain by words. It’s enjoyable. The new horizons are ahead and it’s her first step of locating the god of war. She’s hopeful to find some clues. _Deimos knows the way around_ , she thinks.

“Captain, how long till we reach Pellene?” she asks, looking at Barnabas over her shoulder.

“Half a night. If Poseidon is on our side, you’ll be there by the dawn.” he gives a small reassuring nod before turning his attention to the sea again.

All this time, Deimos can’t help but think about this Amazonian; wondering what is _The Cult’s New Recruit_ to him exactly. **_Is she an enemy in disguise? A friend on missions?_** He shakes his head. No, he shouldn’t be tiring his mind with such questions that won’t lead to any answers anytime soon. A mission is ahead and it requires all the thoughtfulness in him. _Better stay focused on the mission,_ he reminds himself.

“You know your way around at night? That’s impressive!” Diana points out, surprised at how the old half-blind sailor can lead the Adrestia through the dark waters at night.

“It’s an art, young warrior!” he acknowledges. “My father thought me when _Nyx_ blinds you, seek _Hekate_!”

“Your father was a man of the sea, as well?”

“No, he was a potter. But he was a man that saw the light even in the darkest of places.” he exclaims.

Deimos listens as they speak. How she can easily socialize with strangers. How they listen to her and accept her requests; unlike him who has to force people or threaten them to get things done for him. _That’s not fair,_ a voice in the back of his mind tells him.

She glances at the captain before turning her gaze to the stormy horizon again. “So you’re taking after your father?”

“We all do, my friend! Whether we like it or not.” he answers, “Look at you! You’re probably wearing this armor because of your father!”

“No… I had no father.” She corrects him.

It catches the old sailor off guard and his heart clenches. _Poor girl, her father probably died too soon._ Deciding not to ruin her small enjoyment of the short trip beside himself, he changes the topic.

“You look strong. It’s not everyday to come across a mighty female mercenary!” he exclaims. In his mind he’s trying to lift her spirits but little he knows that Diana is not feeling down at all; it's the reality that she has no biological father.

She freezes for a second before turning to him. All she manages to do is letting out a small chuckle while her brows are drawn together. “A mercenary?!” she counters. “A sell-sword?!” she mumbles to herself; clearly that's not a word to describe her. Not knowing whether to feel insulted or appreciated, she looks back at Deimos. _There he is_ , still sitting on the bench with arms loosely crossed -he’s all ears. Diana turns her head to Barnabas again. “We do not work for money-“

“But we’ve got a contract to fulfill.” Deimos adds; a tight smile draws its way to his face. _It’s a secret and must remain a secret_ is what he means.

Diana gives a small nod. _I know._

Judging their faces, the captain squints in confusion.

“I see the land!” one of the crewmen announces loudly. Barnabas rubs his hands together. “Ah, here we are.” he says while ascending the helm to join the rest of his men. They should be preparing to dock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter, sorry; I needed to get it out of my head. I didn't want to give you a late update either. :)  
> Pellene.. Pellene.. A lot of things will happen there.  
> Barnabas... He wasn't supposed to enter this fic this soon but due to a need to mention Diana's father and another sub-plot I've got in mind, I decided to bring him on. There you go, old sailor.  
> But I promise a longer chapter next time. With deep converstaions.  
> I'm saying again, we've got a long way to see Kassandra in this story. :) stay tuned for more :D  
> Thanks for all the hits and kodus and comments and bookmarks!! They mean a lot ❤️


End file.
